starworldzfandomcom-20200213-history
Avimar Residential Towers
Information about Residences inside of Avimar's exterior Towers. The place to live, in the 21st century. Residential Towers What we're looking to create at Avimar is a life experience unlike anything achieved before.. We don't just want to create a new apartment, or condo design or something along those lines... We want to facilitate the adaptation of our civilization toward living in an enhanced civilization model that will allow all of our coop members to prosper and succeed at following our own goals and dreams, and at the same time builing a self-sustainable living system for a modernized population in the 21st century. Avimar's Residential Towers include living, communal farming, educational, recreational and excercise facilities. Modular Community Floors Community-oriented floors are designed for groups of friends or families, or people who wish to live together for common goals or common values... It also facilitate community building and networking, and will allow us maximize our potential used of shared commodities. These features, are open to suggestion by future residents. See our Project Avimar - Citizen Suggestions page for more information. FEATURES (Per Floor) *6/12/24 Residence Modules (Different Unit Configurations available) *1 Mail Room (+Garbage Room)(+Access to Avimar City Interior - Lower Floors of Tower Only) *1 Main Elevator *10 Vaccuum Elevators *7 Cargo Elevators *1 Garbage/Recycling Elevator *1 Main Staircase *1 Emergency Exit Slide *8 Modular Components (Selected by Floor Residents - See Below) *1 Community Garden Modular Component Library '' (Modules can be installed on Each Floor) (8 Modules per Floor) (Configuration: Decided upon by Vote by Floor Residents)'' *Workout Equiptment *Reading Spaces / Library Access Point *Minibar *Vapour Bar *Arcade Gaming Area *Pool / Airhockey / Gaming Tables *Darts / Throwing Games *Computer (LAN) Network Station *Lounge Furniture *Stone Gardens *Plant Gardens *Small Fountains *Hot tub *Sauna *Community Workspace *+ (Open to workable suggestions) ADDITIONAL FEATURE INFORMATION '' MAIL ROOM : ''A room where you can post messages to a virtual whiteboard that acts as a: city wide forum, floor wide forum, or custom group forum (eg. for a project/working group). Also a room used to access the RAPD network parcel delivery system - where mail and packages can be accessed, throw out your garbage / recycling, and to enter the main area of the city (on lower floors of the tower) '' EMERGENCY SLIDE : ''Major Fire? Flood? Gas Leak?? If there's an emergency ... people need to get out, and fast! ... or, in retrospect, maybe we need to get down, into the building fast - with water, from the top. A slide that is also equipped with water capabilities ensures that your ride in the case of fire - will be safely protected. '' MAIN ELEVATOR: ''Used to transport large items, or Modular Components, to each floor. Generally not used for personal transport, but can be used for large groups - or for security / emergency access. '' VACUUM ELEVATORS: ''Connected to our RATS Network (Rapid Access Transit System) . Can take a party of 1-3, anywhere in the city. Access points are located throughout the city. '' COMMUNITY GARDEN: ''Every floor has a place where they can grow their own selection of food in a Green house. Equipped with high tech systems that can both teach you how to grow different plants and vegatables, and also monitor their health digitally. '' GARBAGE/RECYCLING ELEVATOR: ''Insert your Recycling or Garbage Container into the chute. A clean replacement container - will emerge from the chute for you to use. Think of it like your Blue Bin... or City Garbage Container.